


1 AM

by yearbookcrush



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearbookcrush/pseuds/yearbookcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one in the morning. There was almost no sound outside, except for a constant chorus of crickets and the occasional passing car…well, at least until the phone rang.</p>
<p>Angsty Zelink because reasons (cross-posted from my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these prompts from otpprompts. http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/130580235233/imagine-person-a-has-severe-depression-and-calls http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/89444575241/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-attempts-to-commit
> 
> I've been having a severe writing slump lately, between doubt of my own skills and my actual real life issues with depression, this is likely going to be my last for for a very, very long time, if not ever again.

It was one in the morning. There was almost no sound outside, except for a constant chorus of crickets and the occasional passing car…well, at least until the phone rang.

 

Zelda shot up, failing aimlessly for a few seconds before realizing the buzzing was coming from her phone. She rubbed her eyes, answering.

 

“Hello? Why are you calling me this late?” She yawned. No reply on the other end, just ragged breathing “Link, is that you?”

 

The breathing on the other end turned to crying.

 

“Oh god, what’s wrong?!” She said, trying to figure out what was happening. “Are you hurt? Where are you?!”

 

Zelda could hear running water in the background, then a car. He was at the bridge by the edge of town, she knew it

 

“What’s going on, why didn’t you text me?” She groaned, crawling out of bed. “I can tell you’re at the bridge, I’m on my way.”

 

The call disconnected as soon as Zelda mentioned coming to find him. This had to be serious.

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving, Zelda saw Link standing on the railing of the bridge, his phone thrown on the pavement next to a nearby streetlight. She ran to him, yelling at him to get down. Link just slowly turned to look at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

 

“What are you doing?!” She shouted. He just shook his head and looked in front of him. “Is this about Navi going missing?”

 

Link just shook his head, turning to face the river. Zelda rushed forward to grab him off the railing, but he jumped just as she grabbed him, just barely being able to hold on.

 

“Why…ugh…didn’t you tell me you were depressed? I could have tried to help you…please, just let me try to help!” Zelda struggled, trying to pull Link back over the railing as he resisted, trying to get her to let go. “If you keep doing this, we might both fall!”

 

As soon as she mentioned them both going over, Link stopped struggling. Zelda finally pulled him over, stumbling backwards before being able to hold him still.

 

“If I let go of your hands, can you tell me what made you want to jump? And you won’t try to trick me and run away?” She panted. Link nodded. Zelda let go.

“I didn’t feel I had a purpose anymore.” He signed. “They don’t need me anymore.”

“Who’s the ‘they’ that doesn’t need you anymore?” Zelda asked.

“Hyrule. They don’t need me.” Link signed. “Nobody needs me, that’s why Navi left.”

“I need you.” She replied. “I know the thoughts of one person aren’t much, but if you died, I don’t know what I would do with myself.”

 

Link sighed, looking down in shame, signing “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, you have a right to feel like this. I can take you to the hospital if you want.” She explained, putting a reassuring hand on his knee. He nodded.

 

Zelda helped him up, leading him to her car. Hopefully this would work out for the best.


End file.
